Fionna's Adventure!
by RandaPandaz
Summary: Fionna will choose if she will spend her time socializing with Gumball or hang out with Marshall. During this story... Oh my glob, this story is like awesome. LSP, please leave my summary I'm trying to inform potential readers. But... GET OUT LUMPY SPACE PRINCE! OH MY GLOB I THOUGHT THEY SHOULD KNOW FIONNA CHOOSES... -SMACK- SHUSH! -loud dramatic cry- Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

_Before starting I would just like to say that I own __**nothing**__ of Adventure Time and this story is just based on knowledge of the characters and __**MY**__ creativity. I am not profiting from this story. Please Enjoy and thank you very much for taking your time to read this._

Chapter One

Fionna sat on the grass, staring at Prince Gumball's castle and the sun setting over it. She should be over in the castle with most of her friends, but instead she's sitting under this shady tree waiting for the sun to completely set, so_ they_ can have fun.

Fionna had a long day today, by mostly protecting the land of AAA. Early this morning, she was woken up at 4 A.M, by flying monkeys in suits throwing bananas at the people of AAA and their houses. After laughing at the sight, she sliced the bananas and scared the monkeys away by swinging her sword at their little outfits and their shiny top hats.

As soon as she stopped laughing, she went to bed at 6 A.M, but she heard little critters screaming in pain. She hopped out of bed, but made sure she didn't wake up her companion Cake. It took Fionna ten minutes to reach the scared animals, but she finally saw that they were being attacked by falling acorns. She moved the frightened creatures out of harms way, then climbed the tree to cut down the acorns.

When she was done, she slid down the tree safely, and then she arranged them into a pile away from the animals, maybe food for some animal later. After, she started walking back to her house.

Fionna stopped walking when she heard a crying squirrel family. "Mummy. Where'd all our ay'corns go?" The smallest squirrels cried.

"I don't know sweeties." The momma squirrel answered.

The father squirrel sighed, "Looks like I'm going to have to go to the tree next to us today."

"Gerald! Don't say that! You can't go over there! You remember what happened to Phil! The cowles!" The mother squirrel protested.

"I know, but I have to Bernadette. I love you all. I'll be back with two acorns later tonight." Gerald, the squirrel, said saying goodbye to his family.

"Daddy!" The two squirrels cried.

He started crawling off, but was stopped abruptly by Fionna's outburst.

"Not the cowles!" Fionna yelled. "I MEAN HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN?"

Cowles is an animal breed of cow, wolf, and an owl. Fionna has had many terrible run-ins in the past with them.

The squirrel family stared at her, as if she was insane.

"Oh yeah… I'm so sorry. I took your acorns. I swear I didn't know they were yours. I was only trying to help little animals that were almost being killed by them. I'll bring them up for you guys right now." Fionna rambled on.

Fionna rushed to put the acorns in her green knapsack. She climbed the 12 foot tree again, but moved slowly from the weight of the acorns in her backpack. With in five minutes, she reached the top of the tree. The young squirrels cowered in fear behind their parents.

"I'm so sorry." Fionna repeated, as she sat down on the branch of the tree.

She swung her bag into her lap and dug the acorns out. She had armfuls of acorns, and a nervous look came upon her face.

"Uhh… Where do you want me to put this?" Fionna asked.

The squirrels looked at her blankly, still not saying a word to her.

"I'm...umm…only trying to help…" Fionna stuttered.

She then noticed a hole in the tree, and mumbled, "I guess I'll just put them in here."

She stuffed the acorns in the tree hollow, and tried to say her goodbyes. "Well, bye then. I'm sorry."

Fionna slid down the tree, but this time wasn't very careful. Bark and branches sliced the sensitive skin on her hands, making her yelp.

"Owwww. Well, that was embarrassing." Fionna mumbled.

Out of nowhere, the squirrels started chucking the acorns at her. "OW! UH… WHY ARE YOU… OWW… DOING THAT… OWWW… I JUST TRIED TO… OWW… HELP!" She yelled.

"CRAZY SQUIRREL FAMILLY!" SHE SCREAMED.

That comment made them angry, and the throws became harder. She tried her best to dodge the acorns in different patterns. She then noticed a shady pile of leaves. Before she could even stop to examine it, she accidentally stepped into it, making her sink into a deep hole.


	2. Chapter 2

_Before starting I would just like to say that I own__**nothing**__of Adventure Time and this story is just based on knowledge of the characters and__** MY**__creativity. I am not profiting from this story. Please Enjoy and thank you very much for taking your time to read this._

Chapter Two

"**O**ow! Oow! OWW!" Fionna yelped. The sketchy pile of leaves turned out to be a trap. One of her feet collided with the ground first, probably spraining it. She felt around her foot, checking her bones.

She groaned when she pushed on one part of her foot that was near her ankle. "That's not good." She thought.

Fionna used her sword to help her stand up. "How am I going to get out of here?" She stared up the hole, figuring out that she could not get to the surface, which was at least eight feet up.

She tried climbing the dirt wall, by grabbing the roots, but sadly, she fell on her buns. She stabbed her sword as highest as it could go, and she 3 feet away, but she could not pull herself up. The adventurer carefully landed on the ground. Even with the light impact, it hurt her foot. She groaned, "Help…"

Then, the tired and injured adventurer sat against the dirt wall waiting.

It felt like it had been hours.

Once every couple of minutes she would yell a "Help!"

Fionna started playing a game. She would throw rocks as high as she can and see how far it would go up. Each time she would try to get higher and higher.

This time, when she threw the rock up, it hit her.

Irritated, she screamed as loud as she could, "HELP!"

She waited a minute, hoping someone finally heard, but all she heard was dead silence. She threw another rock out of frustration.

She stared at the dirt wall in front of her, and in the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow float above in the sky.

Fionna's eyes widened. "HELP, someone, please! I'm down here!"

For a minute, she thought that there was hope, but all hope disappeared when the shadow abruptly flew away.

She sighed and brought her knees to her face and hid. "It's okay Fionna. Cake should wake up soon. You'll have enough time to get ready for Prince Gumball's sweet party." She said to herself.

"Yeah, you could wait for Cake, or I could help you." A husky voice spoke.

Fionna looked up to see Marshall Lee bending over to look at him in his red plaid shirt and slightly rolled up jeans and His black hair covered his eyes as always.

"Marshall!" She yelled, jumping up to hug him, but also hurting her foot. "Oww."

She threw her arms around him, as he awkwardly stood there; she then realized she was HUGGING Marshall Lee, THE VAMPIRE KING!

She quickly jumped back, "Oh… Umm… Sorry. I've been here for a really long time." Fionna blushed.

He just nodded smoothly and started floating.

She held herself against the dirt wall. He had his head faced down first, but then raised it to show a grin.

"What?" Fionna said, slightly confused.

"How did you get stuck in this trap, Bunny? Aren't you the best sixteen year old adventurer in AAA?" He chuckled.

"Actually, I am overall THE BEST adventurer in AAA." Fionna glared at him. "And I fell into this trap, because I was dodging acorns that were being thrown at me by squirrels."

The statement made Marshall laugh even more.

"It's not funny!" Fionna pouted.

Marshall stopped laughing and patted her bunny ears. "Its okay, Bunny. It happens to everyone… No wait, it doesn't!" He laughed again.

Fionna was outraged. "Can you please just get me out of here! I have a party to attend." She grumbled.

"Fine," He grimaced, "Prince Gumboy's?" He lifted her off the ground, having her legs and back on his arms.

"Yes… Whoa! What are you doing?" Fionna asked uncomfortably.

"Well, how else am I supposed to get you up there? Would you rather I carry you on my back Princess?" He asked.

"I am not a princess! Fine." She blushed.

"Whatever you say, Bunny." He chuckled.

He flew up, but didn't put her down.

"Marshall, I'm fine now." She stated.

"No your not, I saw how you got up and how you stood. It hurt, so just calm your bunny ears down. It'd be faster if I took you to the tree house anyway. It'll be more than enough time for you to get you ready for your party at Gumboy's house." He explained.

"Gumball." Fionna corrected.

"Same thing." He mumbled. "You never go to my parties."

Fionna blushed, again. "Uhh..."

Then a silence came upon them, but was broken when Fionna yelled, "Wait! You've never invited me to a party!"

"That's not true. Remember that one time?" He argued.

She thought back, "Your Halloween party?"

He nodded.

"You said that your vampire and zombie friends would be there!" Fionna remarked.

"What? You're a scaredy cat?" He grinned.

"No! I couldn't convince Cake to let me go." She muttered.

"Well, maybe I'll have a party tomorrow. Then, you can meet my friends. You up for it?" He asked.

"I don't know if Cake will let me go…" She mumbled.

"Don't tell her then, Bunny!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Alright." She nodded.

"Just don't chicken out this time. If you do, your new name will be chicken instead of bunny." He smirked putting her down.

"Oh! I'll be there alright!" Fionna exclaimed.

"Good." He smiled.

Then, the door abruptly swung open. "Fionna!" Cake screamed making a large pandemonium.

She hissed at the sight of Marshall. "Marshall Lee!" She squinted, "What is HE doing here?"

"It's a long story." Fionna answered.

"I have time." Cake stated tapping her paw on the ground, waiting for an explanation.

"Hey bunny, I gotta go. See ya!" Marshall winked, flying away.

"I don't understand why you were with HIM. He's bad news girl!" Cake bickered.

"I'll tell you if you help me get ready for Prince Gumboy's party… Errr. I mean Gumball. Prince Gumball's party." Fionna stuttered.

"What the flip Marshall!" Fionna thought.

"Deal." Cake evilly grinned, as she walked into the tree house.

"This isn't going to be good." Fionna mumbled, following Cake.


	3. Chapter 3

_Before starting I would just like to say that I own__**nothing**__of Adventure Time and this story is just based on knowledge of the characters and__** MY**__creativity. I am not profiting from this story. Please Enjoy and thank you very much for taking your time to read this._

_I'd also like to take the time to say thank you to the reviewers for the kind words they have said about my story. It means a lot to me, so thank you very much. Also, thank you to all of my readers. _

Chapter Three

"**S**ee he was only trying to help." Fionna finished explaining the story.

"Oh Fiii-ooh-nahh, I don't care if he rescued you from a pack of fire wolves! It doesn't change the fact that he's trouble." Cake said, emphasizing her name.

"Cake, you need to calm down, he helped me." Fionna said slowly.

"OOH and I bet if I hadn't come out when I did, he would've bit you!"

Fionna sighed and tried to ignore the fact that they both know Marshall sucks red out of objects, not blood out of humans. "Yeah, you're probably right. Thank you."

"Anytime sweetie." Cake said.

Cake started rummaging through the closet.

"Cake what kind of party is this?" Fionna asked.

"It's a dinner party." Cake answered.

Cake threw a fancy dress behind her, landing next to Fionna's foot.

"Uhh. Cake." Fionna mumbled. "I am not wearing that poofy thing."

Cake stopped rummaging through the closet and turned to Fionna.

"Don't you wanna look fancy for Prince Gumball?" Cake asked.

"Yeah, but it looks like it itches and stuff…" Fionna complained.

"_Yeah, but _you want to get his attention, and I can guarantee that this dress will. You'll look pretty." Cake argued.

"Now take off your hat." She added as she turned back to the closet.

Fionna stared at Cake. She hated when Cake wanted Fionna to look pretty, she just becomes so forceful.

"Cake, I'm not wearing that dress, and I'm not taking off my hat. I'm going for a walk; I'll meet you over there." Fionna stated.

Cake looked back at her again. "Fine. You better not come complainin' to me when _you_ feel underdressed. I'll be with Lord Monochromicorn. Come find me when you get there."

"Really?" Fionna said shocked. She was prepared for another argument.

"Yes. You're growing up Fionna, so I'll let you make this decision. Plus, LM said I should be calmer." Cake explained, obviously trying to hold on to her temper.

"Okay thanks Cake!" Fionna walked off before Cake could change her mind.

"Be careful!" Cake yelled.

Fionna started walking towards the castle slowly. She was still in pain from the fall earlier.

"OW. OW. OWW!" She groaned.

Fionna stopped at a tree and sat down. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and just tried to relax.

After a minute of relaxing, she heard rustling around her.

Fionna's instinct was to open her eyes, when she did; she saw Marshall Lee's light blue face in front of her. His fangs were barred and close to her face.

"WHOA! Dude personal space!" Fionna yelled, caught a bit off guard.

She swung her head back, hitting her head against the tree."OW! What the flip!"

Marshall Lee chuckled. "Well, hello to you too."

"It's not funny." She frowned.

She stood up and held herself against the big oak tree. She saw his legs were wrapped around the lowest branch.

"I think it's pretty funny." Marshall grinned.

Fionna glared, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"No." The corner of his mouth rose up, giving away the answer.

"I knew it." Fionna rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be hiding in your house? Aren't you supposed to burst into flames or something?" Fionna asked harshly.

"Ouch," Marshall Lee was still grinning, "it sounds like you want me to."

Fionna looked around, and tried to look everywhere except at his face that hung in front of her's.

"Actually, no, if I wanted you dead, I would kill you right now." Fionna said firmly.

"Oooh, I'm so scared of a 16 year old girl! But, no if you hadn't noticed, it's cloudy." Marshall said. "Plus, we're under a shady tree."

Fionna sighed.

Marshall Lee dropped from the tree and stood next to her. He raised his eyebrows, and studied her. He noticed he took it a tad too far and patted Fionna's hat.

"It's alright, Bunny." Marshall said. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for Gumboy's party?"

"I am ready." Fionna stated.

"Oh, I thought you would wear a fancy dress or something."

"NO. I don't want to look _fancy_ for Prince Gumboy." Fionna said a little agitated.

Marshall frowned, but then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Gumboy," He answered, "you said Gumboy!"

"Yeah, thanks you've got me saying Gumboy now." Fionna rolled her eyes.

Marshall grinned at her. "Soo, I was wondering…"

Fionna looked at Marshall, giving her full attention to him.

"OH MY GLOB. THIS IS GONNA BE LIKE SO MUCH FUN! I'M SO EXCITED." An annoying voice said.

They both directed their attention to the lumpy prince rambling on about how much fun Prince Gumball's party will be. "LIKE DANCING! OH MY GLOB."

"Fionna! Are you like going to the party?" Lumpy Space Prince asked Fionna.

He stared at the vampire king.

"Yes. I'll be over there in…" Fionna started to say.

"Nope, she's not going to Gumboy's party." Marshall grinned.

The lumpy prince and the adventurer looked at Marshall confused.

"Well, why the glob not?" Lumpy Space Prince asked.

"BECAUSE I'M KIDNAPPING HER!" Marshall yelled and threw her over his shoulder.

"AHHH! YOUR GONNA SUCK HER LUMPIN' BLOOD AND STUFF!" Lumpy Space Prince screamed and ran towards The Candy Kingdom.

"Marshall! What're you doing?" Fionna couldn't help but laugh.

Marshall put Fionna down and started laughing. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. That was hilarious."

Fionna laughed, "Thanks!"

They laughed for what seemed like an hour, and then stopped.

"I should probably get to the party." Fionna said.

"Ah, come on. Can't you stay for a little bit longer? We're having so much fun." Marshall asked.

"Okay just for a little bit longer." Fionna said.

**-At the Candy Kingdom-**

"OH MY GLOB!" Lumpy Space Prince came into Prince Gumball's castle, panting.

The whole party looked at Lumpy Space Prince, surprised at his abrupt entrance.

"Lumpy Space Prince, what's wrong?" Prince Gumball said cautiously.

Lumpy Space Prince stood there panting, trying to catch his breath. He then laid on the ground.

Everyone waited silently for a minute.

"EHH…UGHH…WATER…" Lumpy Space Prince groaned.

"Quick! Peppermint Maid! Fetch LSP some water." Prince Gumball commanded.

Peppermint Maid quickly got the cup of water and handed it Prince Gumball. Prince Gumball kneeled next to Lumpy Space Prince, then, passed the water to him.

"Ahhhh." Lumpy Space Prince sighed in relief. "What're you guys staring at?"

The whole party groaned, anxious to know what caused the crazy entrance.

"We are waiting for you to tell us what happened, Lumpy Space Prince." Prince Gumball said.

"OH! I almost totally forgot!" Lumpy Space Prince said.

They all stared at him.

"Okay so I was like walking you know, because I was going to the party. So, I was like 'Oh my glob this is gonna be so fun! I love dancing!' Then, I saw Fionna checking out my hot bod, so I was like 'Oh hey Fionna what's happenin' girl' and I like saw a vampire standing behind her. Then, Fionna said, 'Oh my glob LSP you're looking so fine I mean look at that hot lumpin' body.' I just laughed and I was like 'Fionna are you going to PG's party?' Then, the vampire was like, "NO she's not because I'm taking her and sucking her yummy blood!' I was like, 'OH MY GLOB NO YOUR NOT!' Then I tried to fight the vampire but then he said that he'd suck my blood so I like ran here." Lumpy Space Prince told.

Prince Gumball stood up and stared at his guests.

"Everyone, I'm sorry, but the party will be postponed. I need to save Fionna."


	4. Chapter 4 :D!

_Before starting I would just like to say that I own __**nothing **__of Adventure Time and this story is just based on knowledge of the characters and__** MY **__creativity. I am not profiting from this story. Please enjoy and thank you very much for taking your time to read this._

**Chapter Four**

Gasps went through out the crowd.

"WHAT!" One prince yelled.

"Why?" Another said.

"She has rescued us many times from the Ice Queen. Its time for…" Prince Gumball started.

"OH MY GLOB WHY! HE'LL SUCK THE CANDY OUT OF YOU!" Lumpy Space Prince interrupted.

The crowd gaped at LSP, but quickly turned their attention to Prince Gumball.

"Uhh. As I was sayin, I need to save her, because she's saved us many times in the past. If I don't, then who will?" Prince Gumball spoke. "LSP, who was the vampire?"

"Um. Like I think his name was… Max… Marty… No, wait… Marisol… NO THAT'S NOT IT! OH MY GLOB!" Lumpy Space Prince yelled out.

"LSP, I think you mean Mar…" Prince Gumball tried to say.

"OH YEAH TOTALLY I REMEMBER NOW IT WAS MARCELINE!" Lumpy Space Prince said with too much confidence.

"What? No, Lumpy Space Prince, I'm one-hundred percent positive that there is no vampire with the name of Marceline. I think you meant to say Marshall Lee." Prince Gumball corrected. _(hhahaha :D)_

"That's what I said. You didn't hear me? OH MY GLOB STOP MAKING ME LOOK LUMPIN STUPID!" The lumpy prince yelled with frustration.

"I'm sorry. Lumpy Space Prince." Prince Gumball said politely.

_I thought it would be Marshall Lee. He's always up to no good. I know now that I definitely need to save Fionna quickly. Prince Gumball thought._

The lumpy prince slowly moved towards Prince Gumball. "Oh my glob." He whispered.

"Are you calling me stupid?" LSP asked harshly.

Prince Gumball was very confused, "What? No of…"

Lumpy Space Prince interrupted saying, "DO I LOOK STUPID-TO YOU?"

"LSP, please calm down." Prince Gumball said. "You are frightening the guests."

Prince Gumball directed his vision to all the Princes and candy citizens cowering in corners. They all seemed to be scared of the dark purple prince turning red from anger. Prince Gumball thought he heard some of the smaller princes crying.

"THIS-IS-MY-CALM-VOICE-OH-MY-GLOB-MAYBE-YOU-SHOULD-CALM-DOWN!" Lumpy Space Prince said without taking a breath.

"Very well then." He said hesitantly to the scary prince, "I need to get into my candy armor. Then, I will be off."

**-Back at the tree-**

Marshall Lee and Fionna sat by the tree, asking each other questions. They stayed under the large shady tree, because they didn't want Marshall Lee to burst into flames. Well, at least Marshall didn't want to burst into flames. As for Fionna, she pretended to not care about the vampire king.

"Which would you want to be?" Marshall Lee asked. "Zombie or a vampire?"

"Definitely zombie. Vampires are so lame." Fionna joked, trying extremely hard to stifle her laugh.

"Hey!" Marshall exclaimed. "Just go to your stupid party."

"I'm just kidding! Aw somebody can't take a joke!" Fionna said, punching his arm softly.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You punch like a girl."

"I just didn't want to hurt your oh-so-delicate skin." Fionna laughed.

"Sure, if you say so." Marshall said. "What would you do if I just grabbed you and bit your neck right now? You don't have any weapons on you, and your punch is weak."

"My punch is not weak!" Fionna frowned. "I could kick your pale butt without a weapon!"

"Are you sure about that?" Marshall asked.

"YES." Fionna grumbled.

In one swift move, Marshall grabbed Fionna's head, and tilted her head so her neck lie extremely close to his mouth. Marshall felt something inside him that was trying to emerge. Something was pushing him to take a bite into her neck, but he resisted the terrible urge.

"MARSHALL!" Fionna yelled. "Stop!"

Fionna scratched at his face, causing him to snap fully out of the evil urge he had.

"Did you learn that one from Cake?" He laughed.

"Ha-ha. Funny. Now let go!" Fionna commanded.

"Make me!" He exclaimed.

Fionna thought nothing of the attack, but she loved messing with Marshall, so she punched him in the stomach as hard as she could.

"Agh…" Marshall groaned, but still didn't let her go.

"You suck!" She laughed quietly.

"Well, obviously." He smirked.

She tried elbowing him, but he blocked it. He loved playing around with Fionna, he couldn't stop smiling even if he was getting beaten the crap out of.

"Marshall Lee of the Vampire Kingdom, I demand you let go of Fionna the adventurer." A voice commanded.

He let go of Fionna, and they both looked in front of them to see a hysterically dressed prince.

He wore armor of old cotton candy. The Candy Kingdom always finds a use for old and souless candy. He was armed with a candy cane made into a sword.

"Oh um, Prince Gumball?" Fionna blushed.

_Killjoy. Marshall thought._

"Fionna." Prince Gumball acknowledged her.

"You've got to be kidding me." The vampire king chuckled.

Fionna silenced his chuckle by jabbing her elbow into his gut.

"Shush." She mumbled into his ear.

"Your Prince Charming, huh?" Marshall breathed coldly into her ear.

_Prince Gumball MY Prince Charming? Fionna thought._

She didn't know what to think of what Marshall said.

Ignoring Marshall, Fionna asked Prince Gumball a few questions. "What're you doing here? What about the party?"

Anyone could tell that Fionna was completely embarrassed. Her cheeks were flushing even more each second from being in the situation.

"I'm here to save you from _it_." Prince Gumball motioned his faded red and white sword to Marshall. "I postponed the party."

"It?" Marshall was highly offended. "Now I'm an it?"

"PG, you didn't have to save me… We were just messing around." Fionna explained ingnoring Marshall.

"Yeah, so chill." Marshall said nonchalantly.

"Be nice." Fionna whispered.

Prince Gumball raised his eyebrow. "LSP said that he was saying he was going to kidnap you and suck your blood."

"Marshall was just kidding." Fionna explained, avoiding the Prince's eyes.

"OH! That makes sense." Prince Gumball grumbled. "He also said you were calling his 'bod' hot."

"What!" Fionna said, with her mouth agape.

Prince Gumball turned his face away from their view. He was trying his best to hide his flushed cheeks.

_Of course. Fionna's here on her own free will, with this... vampire... I should've known. PG thought._

"I guess LSP stretches the truth a bit." Prince Gumball shrugged. "Well, I better get going."

_Seriously? A bit? Marshall thought._

Prince Gumball stared at the vampire.

"Yeah, you better." Marshall intervened.

Fionna elbowed him in the side, again. "BE nice!" She whispered loudly.

Ignoring Marshall, Prince Gumball asked, "Would you like to walk with me to my party? Hopefully my guests haven't left yet."

"Yes." Fionna said shortly.

She rose from the tree and walked towards the ridiculously armored Prince.

"Great." PG smiled.

In the corner of Fionna's eye, she saw a frown come upon Marshall's face.

"I'll see you later Marshall." She waved and walked off with Prince Gumball.

"Tomorrow. Don't forget." He mumbled.

Fionna nodded.

"By the way, thanks for inviting me to your party, Gumboy." Marshall added sarcastically.

Prince Gumball turned around and took a moment to glare at Marshall. His face was hard as a rock, and his mouth was a straight stern line.

Fionna was seconds away from pulling Gumball away. She could see the fire in his eyes. She has never seen Prince Gumball _this _angry. It was hard for Fionna to believe that she called him 'Gumboy' to his face. Just a few minutes ago they were having fun and stuff, and now Marshall is being a jerk.

Fionna sighed quietly.

Suddenly, Prince Gumball's face softened and the edge of his mouth slightly curved. "_Marshall_, your telling me that if I had invited you, you would have attended?"

Marshall closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "If I knew _Fionna_ was going, then yeah, I would've gone."

Fionna's cheeks flushed again. The way he said her name was very different then he usually does.

Prince Gumball's face hardened once again. "Very well."

He abruptly turned away and mumbled to Fionna. "Are you ready?"

Fionna quickly nodded, eager to escape the scene before the scene's intensity escalated even more.

As soon as they were out of Marshall's hearing range, Prince Gumball said, "So, Fionna, your hanging out with vampires now?"

"Well, um not really. He's… Um the only vampire I'm… Um hanging out with." She answered, stumbling through her words.

"Hmm."

"You didn't have to come _save _me." Fionna mumbled.

"If I didn't, who would?" He nodded.

_Cake, but I wouldn't have needed any help anyway. She thought,_ but instead she said, "Good point. Thank you."

"Its nothing compared to all of the times you have saved me." He laughed. "I don't really think it counts since you weren't really in danger _this time_."

"He's not that bad you know…" Fionna said.

"That's what you think now." Prince Gumball mumbled.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

At this point, they had arrived at the castle.

"PRINCE GUMBALL! YOU SAVED FIONNA!" Someone yelled.

"Ah, no." Prince Gumball tried to explain.

"YAY! OH MY GLOB I TOTALLY THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T BE OK! YAY FIONNA!" LSP yelled. "I WAS TOTALLY ABOUT TO GO SAVE YOU GUYS!"

They tried to explain, but no one paid attention. The guests were just eager to see that the Prince saved their favorite adventurer.

PG turned to Fionna and smiled. "I'll be right back. I need to get out of this."

Fionna just nodded.

"Do you think you'll be able to survive?" He joked.

"Hah." She said without expression.

Fionna's mind was on what Prince Gumball said about Marshall.

What did he mean by "that's what you think now"? Did something happen between the two?

Fionna's mind drifted to each thought. She was extrememly confused.

Moments later, Cake and Lord Monochromicorn entered and Lumpy Space Prince went straight to them.

Fionna groaned, knowing what would come out of LSP's mouth.

"OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS TOTALLY LIKE MISSED IT! I ALMOST SAVED FIONNA FROM THIS VAMPIRE DUDE BUT THEN HE WAS GONNA SUCK MY LUMPS SO ME AND PG WENT TO SAVE FIONNA AND I TOTALLY KICKED THAT VAMPIRES LUMPIN BUTT. Oh yeaaaah. YEAH YEAH YEAH!" Lumpy Space Prince said stretching the truth to the extreme.

"What?" Cake grumbled.

Cake flicked her head looking around. "FIIIII-OHHHH-NNNNAAAAHHH!"

"Yes?" Fionna mumbled as she walked towards Cake.

"Uh-oh looks like somebody is in lumpin' trouble!" Lumpy Space Prince slowly backed away laughing.

They both tried to ignore the ridiculous prince.

"You hung out with the vampire AGAIN?" Cake asked.

"Well… Sort of…" Fionna mumbled.

"Sort of?" Cake glared.

Fionna nodded.

"What's this about sucking blood?" Cake asked.

"Um…" Fionna didn't know what to say. She knew she would have to explain the full story to Cake sooner or later, but she didn't want to explain it now.

Prince Gumball was out of his cotton candy armor. Once he spotted the scene, he came up to the girls and wrapped his arm around Fionna's shoulders, causing Fionna to instantly blush.

Prince Gumball came to the rescue by saying, "Cake, nice to see you. Your looking very nice, as always. Anyway, there was no blood sucking involved. LSP stretched what really happened. I was actually there. Don't worry, Fionna was in absolutely no danger."

"Oh, well thank you Prince Gumball. As for you Fionna, we will _talk_ later." Cake said.

When Cake directed the end of the conversation to Fionna, she could hear the anger in her voice.

"Very well." Prince Gumball smiled at Cake.

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE :**_

_**PLEASE READ**_

_**~IF ANYONE CAN TELL ME WHAT THE "Are you calling me stupid? Do I LOOK STUPID TO YOU?" is from then I will do 3 chapters this week. :D plus I'll most likely love you forever. Thank you guys for waiting I don't really have an excuse all im gonna say is I'm sorry and I'll do a christmas special ASAP KTHX oH btw! HAPPY NEW YEARS YOU GUYS! :) HEART.**_


	5. xmas2011ALITTLELATESORRY

**ADVENTURE TIME**

_**2011 CHRISTMAS SPECIAL**_

_**RANDAPANDAZ VERSION**_

_Before starting I would just like to say that I own__**nothing**__of Adventure Time and this story is just based on knowledge of the characters and__** MY**__creativity. I am not profiting from this story. Please enjoy and thank you very much for taking your time to read this. SO WHAT? ITS PAST CHRISTMAS? GOT A PROBLEM? COME AT ME BRO! LOL But seriously._

_I really enjoyed this one and I decided to post this now, even though I havent posted in a while._

_**RANDAPANDAZ IS BACK.**_

"Greetings everyone. I'm so glad you all made it." Prince Gumball greeted his guests.

"I've decided to make this event an annual event at my palace. December 25th we shall all get together and feast. Perhaps dance. Just socialize. Thank you all for attending and enjoy." Prince Gumball spoke as he walked down steps to greet them.

Fionna looked around amazed. There was a huge tree in the middle the room. Everywhere there was sparkly beautiful lights.

"Do you like it," Prince Gumball whispered to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "pals?"

Fionna just nodded quickly, still in amazement. She wondered how he got all this done.

"Yeah it looks pretty cool." Cake said, obviously not amused as Fionna.

"Well, that good. I hope you enjoy. I must find Lumpy Space Prince. He seemed to be cry… Erm, upset earlier when I saw him." Prince Gumball said, looking around.

"Why? What's going on? Did Brandi break up with him?" Cake asked curiously.

Prince Gumball nodded, "I believe so. He was yelling 'AM I MAN ENOUGH FOR YOU NOW BRANDI?' and 'YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVED MY STACHE!' He was crying very loudly in a corner and I tried to comfort him, but he just yelled 'GET AWAY FROM ME I AM NOT CRYING OH MY GLOB!' and then he started crying even harder."

Fionna paid no attention to their gossip. She spotted large socks hanging on a wall.

_What the flip? Why would he hang his socks up their? His feet aren't that big are they? Fionna thought._

She looked down to see that his feet were smaller than hers.

_MY feet aren't that big! She thought_, _Maybe he borrowed them from a giant, but why?_

Cake broke Fionna away from her thoughts, when she loudly said, "Fionna! I told you it was going to happen! I called it!"

Prince Gumball looked at the clueless Fionna and chuckled.

He then sighed and said, "Well, I better find him before he frightens more guests."

"OH! Gumball, do you know where Lo Mo-Chro is?" Cake blissfully asked. _(Lo Mo-chro=Lord Monochromicorn)_

"I'm pretty sure he's outside." PG smiled warmly.

"GOODIES!" Cake giggled. "Maybe Fionna can help you look for Lumpy Space Prince."

Fionna's cheeks flushed slightly. Fionna knew what Cake was doing. She wanted them to spend time _alone._

"That would be a delight." Prince Gumball grinned at Fionna.

"Uh… Well…" Fionna started.

Her friends' eyes were on her. She didn't know how she could put it without offending Prince Gumball. All she wanted to do is explore, and not end up with a depressed lumpy prince.

"I think I'm… Uh… going to pass, sorry PG. I want to… Er… study the decorations." Fionna said, having a hard time find the correct words.

_Stupid. Fionna thought. _

"Very well." Prince Gumball frowned. "See you two later."

Cake gave Fionna an angry glare.

"What?" Fionna mumbled, hoping Cake wouldn't yell at her again.

"GUUURRRRRLLLL you just had your chance and you chose these decorations over him! YOU COULDA HAD YOUR CHANCE TO ROMANCE HIM UP." Cake lectured her harshly.

_Romance him up? Fionna thought._ _How do you romance someone up?My face would probably have been on fire and I most likely would have been stuttering the whole time._

Fionna just shrugged.

"Fionna, Fionna, Fionna." Cake sighed, "If you need me I'll be outside with Lo Mo-Chro." _(reminder: Lo Mo-Chro= Lord Monochromicorn)_

Fionna just nodded, then walked quickly through a crowd and to the socks hanging on the wall. One sock caught her attention the most. It looked very fuzzy and soft. The large sock was made up of many strange color combinations of an ugly yellow, gray, and a dark red.

_I wonder if there's anything in it. Fionna pondered._

She stood on her tippy toes to see candy. Candy in a sock.

_Why would Gumball put candy in a sock that someones probably worn. Fionna thought._

"Ah, I see you found the candy." A voice behind her said.

Fionna turned around to see Prince Gumball studying her intently.

"Oh, yeah." She mumbled.

"You can have some if you like." He smiled at her.

"Uh, no thanks dude." Fionna replied.

"Why not?" He said, moving passed her to grab a piece for himself.

He popped the candy in his mouth and smiled.

"Its pretty good." He added.

"It was in a sock though!" She exclaimed.

She was shocked that a prince like himself would eat out of a used sock.

"Oh Fionna," He laughed, "don't worry it hasn't been used."

"What?" She mumbled, confused.

"Well, do you know Fred, the giant?" Prince Gumball questioned.

Fionna nodded.

She was extremely tempted to take a piece of candy from the sock.

"As you know, Fred is a very good friend to the candy kingdom, and of course to me, but he gave me these socks, because he thought they might be festive. His mother gave him these… Er, colorful socks, but he has never worn them." Prince Gumball explained.

"Oh." Fionna said shortly.

"Have you found LSP yet?" Fionna asked trying to start a conversation.

"Ah, no. I was hoping he had found the sandwiches, but they haven't been touched. I thought he might be at the candy, and obviously no luck." He grinned.

Fionna couldn't help but laugh at the fact that those were the first two places he looked. There was something about Prince Gumball's smile. The smile looked like he was flirting, and it was really…cute?

"You know that plant over there?" Prince Gumball said softly, pointing to a plant that hung on the wall.

"What about it?" Fionna asked curiously.

"It's called a mistletoe." The pink prince mumbled.

"Uh yeah? So?" Fionna questioned.

"I've heard stories that some people are supposed to kiss when they are under it." Prince Gumball said.

He seemed very deep in thought.

Fionna blushed. She was surprised that he braught this up.

"That's… Uh…. Stupid… Kissing under a certain plant. Weird." Fionna stumbled over her words.

For a moment, Prince Gumball was silent.

He grinned at Fionna and said. "Yeah, I guess so."

Before Fionna could reply, Prince Gumball said, "Have you seen _him_ here yet?"

"Who?" Fionna puzzledly asked.

In silence, Prince Gumball stared at Fionna for a minute.

For a moment, Gumball caught Fionna's eyes and they just stared, but Fionna quickly looked away.

"Ah, nevermind. I must go." He grumbled, clearly unhappy.

Prince Gumball abruptly turned away from Fionna and walked into a big crowd. Within seconds, Fionna lost sight of him.

_What was that about? Fionna thought._

Fionna looked around to see if anyone was watching, then she swiftly took a piece of candy out of Fred's sock. The prince was right, the chocolate was extremely good.

She sat by the socks, just so she would be close if she wanted more.

Soon, she spotted Cake flirting with Lord Monochromicorn in a corner. She looked happy, and that made Fionna happy, but she seemed to always ditch her.

Interuptting her thought, someone came through the door, and they slammed the door.

The dark figure had a leather jacket on and a long red and black plaid shirt underneath. His dark hair was unkempt, but it seemed normal. Marshall Lee swept snow off his shoulders nervelessly.

Fionna's eyes widened at his appearance.

_He's going to crash the party. There's no way he got invited. Gumball hates him. Fionna thought._

Fionna ran through the crowd to him.

"Marshall." Fionna whispered breathlessly.

"Hey Bunny, excited to see me?" He smirked.

Fionna rolled her eyes at him. As she was about to ask him why he was here, he spoke.

"It's snowing out there. Pretty hard. Want to come check it out with me?" He asked.

Fionna looked around, searching for Prince Gumball.

_Thank glob LSP has him distracted. He would probably freak if he saw Marshall. Fionna thought._

"Sure." Fionna mumbled.

They stepped outside and he was right. It was snowing hard.

"Glob! It's freezing out here." Fionna shivered.

She tried stretching her light blue shirt, so that it would cover more of her now goosebumpy arms, but failed. Her skirt was way too short for this weather.

"I think The Ice Queen has something to do with this." Marshall mumbled.

"She better not." Fionna squinted.

Marshall grinned. "Yeah."

Fionna finally blurted out, "Marshall, why are you here? I'm not going to let you crash the party."

"I will kick your pale butt and you know it." Fionna jokingly added.

He turned to her and started laughing.

He didn't stop laughing for several minutes.

Fionna's cheeks were flushed."Marshall! Stop!"

He finally ceased his laugh and smiled down at her.

"You think I'm here to crash Gumboy's party?" He chuckled.

"Well, yeah." She mumbled.

"I have better things to do then to crash his party." He snorted.

"Don't you know me better than that?" He added, putting his innocent angel face on.

"Then why are you here?" Fionna asked harshly.

"Well, I was invited." Marshall said.

"Oh." Fionna cooed.

They stood looking out at the kingdom in complete silence. Fionna enjoyed the sight of the snow, even though she was so close to freezing her buns off. She started to uncontrolably shiver.

Marshall turned to her and mumbled,"Are you cold?"

She nodded quickly.

"Do you want my jac…" He started to mumble.

Fionna blushed and turned away from him. "Can we go inside?"

_Maybe if I pretend I didn't hear him we'll ignore this jacket situation. Fionna thought._

"Sure." He gave her a smile, and started to walk.

_SUCCESS! Fionna thought._

When they got into the castle, it took a minute for Fionna to defrost.

_Why does it bug me that he offered me his jacket? Fionna's mind rambled._

"Oh, I almost forgot." Marshall said breaking a minute of silence.

_He was just being friendly, right? Fionna pondered_

He pulled something folded out of his pocket. It had a little gray bow on it. He looked away as he held it out to Fionna.

"I thought you'd like it." He mumbled as she looked at it.

There was one blue sticker that said "AWESOME" and the other sticker was gray with the words "Adventure is my middle name" printed on it.

Folded in with the two stickers, there was a picture of Marshall and Fionna. Fionna had a big smile and her eyes were shut. Marshall had his tongue out of his mouth and had extremely wide eyes. Fionna had fake vampire fangs sticking out of her mouth, and Marshall had a hat on backwards.

"Hah! I remember this!" Fionna giggled.

"How could you forget?" She could hear the grin in his voice.

She looked up at him and he frowned. He put both of his hands behind his neck and linked his fingers.

"What's wrong?" She mumbled to him softly.

"I got hungry…" He whispered.

Fionna gasped, "Marshall, what do you mean?"

"I was just so hungry Fionna." He sighed.

"Marshall, what did you do?" She asked slightly frightened.

He looked away from her eyes and took a deep breath. "You see, I sucked… the… red out of your bow and the grey sticker."

A smile slowly came upon both of their faces.

She shook her head. "Seriously, dude? You couldn't have waited?"

He shrugged and looked at her.

"You know me." He gave her a delighted smirk. "So, do you like it?"

"Of course 'cuz you know it's so true!" She exclaimed.

"Hah, sure." He nodded.

"They look better gray, anyway." He added.

Fionna could feel Cake's glare from all the way across the room. She shook it off.

"I grabbed something for Cake too. I'm going to try to get her to like me." He said.

"Kiss up." Fionna mumbled.

"You know it." He winked at her, causing her to blush.

"You know she's staring at us." He whispered.

Fionna nodded.

"Maybe we should give her something to stare at." He said with a mischevious look on his face.

Before she could even say "What", he grabbed ahold of her hand and pulled her close. He rested on of Fionna's hands on his shoulder, and rested his hand on her waist.

She was extremely flustered. "Um… She's… Um… Not going to like you if your umm… doing this…"

"Doing what?" He smirked.

Marshall pulled his hand away from her waist, backed away, then lifted his arm to twirl her in a circle. He quickly pulled her in a again.

"Uh, dude…" She started.

"Ehem." Someone cleared their throat, standing by them.

"May I step in?" A soft voice asked.

"Glad… Er… you made it Marshall." He added.

Marshall dropped her hand and stepped away.

_Was Marshall the one he was referring to earlier? Fionna thought back._

Prince Gumball stood next to her and did a small bow. "May I have this dance?"

Fionna stood there, mouth agape, eyes wide, and cheeks flushed. She looked from Marshall to Prince Gumball. Prince Gumball was grinning and looked happy.

Marshall looked angry with a stern look on his face.

"I'm sorry Prince Gumball, but _FIONNA _can't dance right now. She has to speak with ME." Cake interuptted, tapping her paw on the ground.

"Ah. Yes, that's fine." Prince Gumball grinned.

"_FIONNA,_ lets step outside." Cake said, trying to keep her temper.

"And you too, MARSHALL!" She exclaimed.

_This isn't going to be good. Fionna predicted._

They walked outside to see the snow was falling even harder than it was before. Cake shivered and mumbled something about being too freaking cold.

Marshall had a big smirk on his face and seemed to be ignoring the coldness. It phased Fionna and Cake, but not him.

"Stupid Ice Queen!" Fionna grumbled.

Marshall started floating, his back to the ground and his knees bent. He let the snow fall on him, and he looked happy.

Cake sighed, as she was about to give her lecture to them.

Marshall quickly said, "Cake got you a gift."

Cake looked confused. One of her eyebrows rose.

"Catnip." He smirked, as he dug through his pocket, then tossed the bag to her.

Cat's eyes widened and a huge grin came on her face. "SHUDDUP NO YOU DIDN'T!"

Marshall smiled and nodded.

Cake opened the bag and giggled. "Oh Marshall you shouldn't have!"

Fionna heard a bit of flirting Cake's voice, which caused her to be slightly irritated.

_Just a couple of minutes ago she was ready to bite off his head! Now she's all flirty with him! That never works with me! Fionna thought._

Fionna clenched her fists, and bit her tongue. She didn't want to say anything rude, but she thought Cake was being ridiculous.

"What were you going to say?" Marshall softly asked Cake.

"Oh." Cake mumbled.

Cake stared at nothing. She was clearly in thought, so she could search for words that wouldn't portray her as rude.

She looked back at Marshall Lee, "I wanted to say…"

Before she could say anything, they heard a crackle of evil laughter. They looked around cluelessly, but Fionna quickly knew who it had to be. She looked into the sky to see The Ice Queen laughing at them.

"What is she doing here?" Cake said getting Fionna's attention.

"Fionna!" Marshall yelled tackling Fionna.

Ice Queen cackled. "MWHAHAHA!"

"OW! What the.." Fionna groaned.

Seconds later, a huge icesicle fell where she had been standing before Marshall had tackled her. The icesicle caused snow to fly in different directions. Snow devoured Fionna and Marshall, causing them to be hidden. Fionna felt like she were about to be turned into ice. She shivered under Marshall's body and tried to cuddle up to him to make warmth. Marshall popped his head out of the snow and drug himself and Fionna out of the cold trap.

"Here." He mumbled putting his leather jacket over her shoulders.

This time, Fionna didn't protest. She immediately slid her arms into the warmth of his cozy jacket. She slowly started to feel her arms warm up. She looked up at the Ice Queen, who was still laughing.

"HEY THAT WASN'T COOL DUDE!" Fionna yelled at the Ice Queen.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE _DUDE?_" Ice Queen said, making fun of Fionna.

Fionna glared at the Ice Queen. First, she tries to kill her. Then, she made Marshall and Fionna have an extremly awkward moment. Finally, she makes fun of her.

_Ice Queen is definitley going to get it! Fionna thought._

Fionna yelled, "OH MY GLOB! IS THAT PRINCE GUMBALL WITH NO SHIRT?!"

Fionna pointed at nothing. She grinned, she even fooled Marshall, who scowled.

"WHERE?!" Ice Queen yelled.

Fionna took a hunk of snow off the cround and rolled it into a ball and chucked it at Ice Queen. Fionna cracked up when she saw she hit Ice Queen's face. Fionna turned to Marshall who had two snowballs in his hands. He handed one to Fionna and kept the other for himself.

"On three?" Fionna said laughing.

"LIAR HE'S NOT OVER THERE!" Ice Queen yelled as she still searched.

"One, two, three!" Marshall counted off.

Marshall's snowball hit Ice Queen in the middle of her face and Fionna's hit Ice Queen's gut.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" Ice Queen uselessly commanded.

Fionna knew for sure that her hands would be frozen after this.

Marshall and Fionna noticed that someone else was throwing snowballs at Ice Queen.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Ice Queen turned around and commanded the snow thrower.

"THAT'S FOR BREAKING MY HEART INTO LITTLE PIECE AND THEN SPITTING ON IT… NO WAIT THAT'S GROSSS… BUT LIKE STOMPING ON IT!" The snow thrower screamed.

"Oh my." Fionna giggled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Ice Queen yelled back.

"UGH! I LOVED YOU BRANDI! HOW AM I NOT MANLY 'NUFF FOR YOU! I GREW THE STACHE! MEN HAVE 'STACHES!" The voice cried, throwing another snowball.

"MELESIO DOESN'T EVEN LIKE HAVE A LUMPIN' 'STACHE! HE'S BARELY A MAN! BUT DON'T TELL HIM I SAID THAT CUZ HE'S LIKE MY BEST FRIEND. I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO CHEAT ON ME! WHY BRANDI WHY!" Lumpy Space Prince screeched.

Marshall and Fionna walked over to get a closer look.

"What's going on?" Marshall whispered to Fionna.

"Bad breakup." Fionna replied.

"Oh," Marshall said, "at least he's getting his anger out. Does he know that's the Ice Queen? Or is he in some weird state?" 

Fionna shrugged. "He could be trying to take his anger out, or he could be seeing things. Maybe he's ignoring the truth."

Fionna and Marshall both had a difficult time trying to stifle their laughs.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN…" Ice Queen started to yell.

"STOP! DON'T TALK! I CAN'T HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOUR LUMPIN' MOUTH!" Lumpy Space Prince interrupted.

As Lumpy Space Prince spoke, he threw a snowball that hit Ice Queen _in_ the mouth. Marshall and Fionna fell down laughing.

Lumpy Space Prince dropped down to the snow face first and whispered, "Oh my glob…"

"DUDE DID YOU SEE THAT!" Fionna exclaimed as she laughed.

"YEAH!" Marshall said chuckling.

"HER MOUTH WAS OPEN!" Fionna said laughing uncontralably.

"HEY ICE QUEEN? HOW'S THAT SNOW TASTE?!" Cake yelled.

Fionna hadn't thought about how Cake had disappeared from Fionna's sight when she was knocked down by Marshall Lee, until now. Behind Cake stood several candy children, also Lord Monochromicorn with Prince Gumball. Prince Gumball walked over to Fionna who was still on the ground, recovering from her laugh attack.

"Are you okay, Fionna?" Prince Gumball asked, offering his hand to help her up.

Fionna took Prince Gumball's gloved hand and he pulled her up.

"Yeah, uh thanks dude." She murmured.

"You look frozen! Let's get inside." Prince Gumball insisted, walking towards the door.

"AHHHHH!" Ice Queen screamed.

Fionna stopped in her steps to look at the scene. The candy children were throwing snowballs at Ice Queen and one of them knocked her crown off.

Ice Queen dove to get it, but Cake retrieved it before she could. "Hah. Nice try."

Guards came to Cake quickly and tied Ice Queen up several times. "THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

"Fionna?" Prince Gumball called.

"Go inside. You look like your going to turn into an ice cube." Marshall laughed, putting his hand on her back.

Fionna blushed slightly and followed Prince Gumball inside.

Several minutes later everyone else joined Fionna and Gumball inside. The guards dragged the tied up Ice Queen into a corner. Ice Queen was whining and complaining, but no one payed attention to her nonsense.

Cake wore Ice Queen's tiara and started saying, "ZAP! ZAP ZAP!"

She was freezing useless and unwanted items like trash, and soda cans.

"CAKE! What did I say last time?!" Fionna exclaimed.

Cake stopped and stared at Fionna. Her face looked like a little kid's when they got caught doing something they knew they weren't supposed to.

"REMEMBER WHAT I SAID LAST TIME! YOU'RE GOING TO CATCH HER CRAZY DUDE!" Fionna yelled.

Everyone stared at Fionna. Cake took off the tiara. The room was filled with complete silence. Fionna's cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"Isn't she supposed to be yelling at you?" Marshall snorted, breaking the silence.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, Fionna." Prince Gumball chuckled.

It was getting very late in The Land of AAA. Darkness started coming over the kingdom, so most of the guests had left. Only a few princes, Fionna, Marshall, Lord Monochromicorn, and Cake were still there. Ice Queen constantly made annoying sounds, maybe it was just her voice, but they decided to stuff a big gross tasting candy in her mouth, so it had been extremely quiet.

Cake sat next to Fionna on the tile next to the fire place. Fionna sat against the wall, slowly becoming tired.

"Phew. Long night." Cake mumbled passing Fionna a sandwhich.

"Yeah, it was really fun." Fionna took a big bite out of her sandwhich.

"Mmmm… Did you see Ice Queen get hit in the mouth by LSP?" Fionna asked.

"Yes, poor boy he's so depressed." Cake said empethatically.

"But it was hilarious." Cake added laughing.

"OH I know! It was like BAM! I can still see it now. I'm never going to forget that." Fionna joined in laughing.

When they stopped, Cake sighed. "Do you need anything sweetie?"

"No." Fionna yawned.

Fionna felt so snug next to the blazing fire and the warmth of Marshall's jacket.

When she finished her sandwhich, Fionna closed her eyes and drifted out of conciousness.

_IF YOU'RE STILL READING THIS, THANK YOU FER DAYZ!_

-INSERT HEART HERE-


	6. Chapter 5

_A, Before starting I would just like to say that I own__**nothing**__of Adventure Time and this story is just based on knowledge of the characters and__** MY**__creativity. I am not profiting from this story. Please enjoy and thank you very much for taking your time to read this._

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_** I'd just like to apologize for the fact that I suck at updating. You guys are going to have to hurry me via private messages or reviews. Sorry :3 3**

**Chapter Five**

Fionna spent the rest of the dull day doing nothing, but conversing with princes. She must have spoken to all of the princes twice, excluding Gumball. For some reason, he had more important matters to tend to. He was the only reason she came to the stupid party. He didn't even speak to her after he rescued her from the angered Cake. It made her slightly upset her, but she wasn't going to make a move or say anything.

Before the party ended, Fionna did get to see Prince Gumball one last time, but it was only for a brief moment.

"Hello Fionna. I'm glad you made it to my party." Prince Gumball said just as Fionna was leaving the castle.

"Oh hey Gumball." Fionna smiled awkwardly. "I'm glad I came."  
>She lied through her teeth. She would have rather spent the rest of the day with Marshall, but there was no way she would admit that to anyone, not even Marshall.<p>

Gumball smiled genuinely.

Before they could continue the conversation, Cake approached them. "Fionna, are you leaving already?"

Fionna nodded quickly. "Yeah. I'm getting pretty tired."  
>She was in fact tired, but that wasn't the entire truth. She was truthfully bored out of her mind and couldn't stand another second of talking to Lumpy Space Prince about his "luscious lumps". There was no way to get out of that conversation. She tried to walk away, but he started to make strange and frightening noises. She tried to change the topic of the conversation, but he accused her of thinking he was ugly. He eventually went crying to Tortoise Prince, complaining about how Fionna was a terrible listener and how she thought he was fat.<p>

"Well, I'm going to stick around with Lo Mochro." Cake giggled. "I doubt I'll be home tonight."

"Ookay." Fionna replied, not entirely wanting to hear Cake say that.

Right as Fionna was replying to Cake, Muscle Prince called Gumball over. "GUMBALL! LET'S ARM WRESTLE!"

"Uh, well Muscle Prince, I'm not sure if that's proper at this kind of party." Prince Gumball said, trying to sneak his way out of the unfair challenge.

Muscle Prince was ten times manlier than Prince Gumball. PG wore pink. Muscle Prince had a beard. Muscle Prince definitely would win.

"Don't be a wuss!" Muscle Prince remarked, causing the other princes to complain about Gumball's refusal.

Prince Gumball sighed slightly as he tried to settle the crowd. Everyone wasn't paying attention to her, so she knew that was her cue to leave. Fionna started to walk through the Candy Kingdom. Some candy people were still wandering the streets, eager to get home. She believed she saw Gumdrop Lad and Ms. Candy Cane together. She only saw shadows scurry away as she walked by.

As soon as she exited the Candy Kingdom, she realized that it was very dark. She thought about going back, but that would do her no good. She could get home by herself.

A few minutes into her walk, she heard noises. She looked at a nearby bush that was blowing in the wind. It didn't scare her. It was just moving in the wind. It took her a few seconds to realize that there was no wind.

Her pace became quicker as her thoughts got to her. She tried to convince herself that it was just a critter. She had almost forgotten about the noise by distracting herself.

_I wonder if Cake will be home when I leave for Marshall's tomorrow. Fionna thought. Probably not. She'll probably be too busy with Lo Mochro._

"Fionna." An eerie voice growled.

She quickly turned to her left to see what was next to her, but when she turned she saw nothing.

Had she just been imagining the voice?

She convinced herself that it was just apart of her crazy imagination and tried her best to forget the creepy voice she had just heard.

"Fionna, don't ignore me." A voice hissed in her right ear.

She swiftly turned to her right, and saw nothing but darkness.

She took in a sharp breath. That was definitely real. She felt the warm breath hit her ear. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up.

She gulped nervously.

Then, a hand grabbed hers and she was being tugged into the air. She looked up to see Marshall, holding onto her by one hand. He chuckled. "You should've seen yourself. You were about to pee your dress." He snickered.

"Marshall! Let me go!" Fionna shouted angrily at his abrupt appearance.

He looked down and smirked. "Are you sure about that, Bunny?"

The smirk caused her to slightly blush, which she hid by looking down. She realized she was at least forty feet from the ground.

"Do you want me to let you go?" He started to slip his hand away.

She yelled, "NO! MARSHALL!"

He laughed and grabbed onto her other hand. He pulled her onto his back and said flatly, "If you let go you'll die."

Fionna tried to contain her laugh. She loved how Marshall simply stated the warning. He didn't say, "hold on tight," or "don't let go". He turned his head back to Fionna when he heard her slight laugh. He grinned at her. "Enjoying yourself?"

Fionna didn't reply. She was staring at the dark cloudy sky. She tried to not stare at the ground, because she was so far from the ground. She kept telling herself to not look at the ground, but she constantly glanced at the ground. She buried her eyes into The Vampire King's shirt and tightened her grip around his neck. She felt Marshall's cold touch on the back of her legs, and it wasn't an uncomfortable touch. His hands were barely touching her skin to steady her.

"How was the party?" He asked in a low husky voice.

She mumbled something into his plaid shirt. He took a few moments to try to decipher the inaudible words, but he eventually gave up. "What?"

She moved her mouth away from the back of his shirt and repeated, "It was lame."

Marshall chuckled. "Oh really?"

Fionna sighed. "Yeah Prince Gumball was just talking to a bunch of other princes and I was stuck talking to LSP for most of the time."

Marshall Lee cringed at the thought of spending so much time with the lumpy prince. "How are you even still alive Fionna? I wouldn't be able to do that."

Fionna let out a small laugh. She started to feel her lack of energy catch up to her. She felt exhausted. She closed her eyes for what she would thought would only be a few moments, but she ended up falling asleep on The Vampire King's back.

When Fionna awoke from her slumber, she was laying in her bed, snuggled up to her blankets. There was no sign of Cake, so Marshall must have tucked her in. Her dress from the night before still clung to her. She felt like she couldn't breath in it.

She stretched out of her bed, yawning. On the small stool next to her bed. In bright red, Marshall had written over the photo she had of her and Prince Gumball. The note said, "See you at six Bunny ;)"

Was it necessary for him to write on THE photo of her and Gumball?!

She was beyond aggravated.

Fionna knew what she was going to do for revenge. She was going to prank Marshall. It was not only because he messed with the picture, but it was also because she was in the normal pranking mood, which always involved him.

"Tonight is going to be awesome." Fionna grinned evilly as she thought of how she would prank the vampire.


End file.
